I'm a Winchester?
by CrazyStuff
Summary: What happens when a little blonde Australian girl turns out to be the youngest Winchester sibling and just happens to be the only one able to help Sam and Dean stop the apocalypse? When young Bec goes through heartache, will the brothers step in and help their little sister or reject her as being a Winchester?
1. Chapter 1

"Do not fret Dean, I have the solution."

This is the thing that pissed Dean of about Cas, talking crap with no action.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean was tired, pissed and quite frankly just wanted to get rid of the angels that were tailing his ass.

"Come on Cass what's the solution?" Sam always was a little more patient, but even he was wearing thin.

"It's not a what as much as a who."

"Okay then Yoda, _who _is this special per- damn it Cass don't disappear when I'm talking to you you damn overgrown pixy"

The brothers sat in silence for what felt like hours when Cass suddenly reappeared, but this time he wasn't alone.

"Damn it Cass if you don't stop doing that I swear I'm going to gank you myself; freaking angel or not."

"Ah Cass, who is this?" Sam queried.

The unexpected visitor spun around to face Sam and Dean, she was a petite little blonde girl who looked no older than 20. She had a strong Australian accent; her hair was up in a ponytail and reached down to her lower back. She was wearing an ACDC shirt that looked about 4 times too big for her, a pair of ripped baggy jeans and an oversized leather jacket. Neither Sam nor Dean had seen this girl in their lives yet she looked strangely familiar; she also looked like she needed a lesson in how to purchase females clothing.

"This is Bec and Bec is rather busy right now." The girl snapped at Sam, usually Sam would have been offended, but this girl seemed rather stressed.

Bec turned back to face Cass, "Cass I was on a hunt, so work your freaky mojo and send me back, Nick is on his own out there."

"Hey Barbie what were you hunting?" Dean's curiosity got the better of him, there was no way this little kid was a hunter. Damn she looked like a younger version of his mum.

"Bambi." She smirked and returned her attention back to Cass.

Okay so he knew nothing about her, but Dean took an immediate liking to this kid, she may have been a smart mouth but she definitely no push over.

"I'm sorry Bec, but we need you here, now. I will send Nick your apologies."

"Look Cass, I don't know what's going on, but I don't have time to show tourists around, can you at least go get Nick and zap his ass here?"

Okay now the Winchester's were a little bit confused to say the least and Dean was not known for keeping quite when he wanted answers.

"Tourists? I'm sorry sweet cheeks but I think you're the tourist here, where in America now sweet heart."

He didn't give her a chance to reply although honestly she didn't look that shocked. Well she did know Cass which meant not a whole lot was that surprising.

"Cass I thought you were bringing us the answer to our little angel problem not some kid. There's no way this kid knows the first thing about hunting"

"Hey, I'm 19 and I've been hunting since I was twelve." Bec stated now understanding that these two strangers were hunters, just like her.

She turned to Cass now almost begging him, "look Cass please send me back or get Nick, he is hunting a freaking Wendigo on his own right now expecting me as backup."

"I'll get Nick if you promise to stay and help."

"Seriously? Can angels even do things like this, aren't you like breaking some rule or something."

"That's my offer, take it or leave it."

"Fine I'll stay."

"Swear to it."

"CASS I promise I will stay here, wherever the hell here is and help if you go and get Nick…. right now you overgrown pixy."

Dean smirked, the kid may be bossy, but she had the same sense of humor as he did which in his books made her awesome.

"Sam, Dean, Bec here has a direct line to the angels, you could say they take favor on her. She is our best bet on getting you in the all clear Dean so be nice to her. I'll be back soon."

Sam and Dean both a little unsure on how to deal with their newest acquaintance simply nodded at Cas. Sam made his way over and shook her hand formally introducing himself.

"Well Bec I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, it's nice to meet you."

Bec nodded and smiled at Sam, he seemed nice enough, this mission might just be all right yet, however with her luck some type of drama would reveal itself soon; she could feel it.

"Oh by the way she is your sister."

And with that Cass disappeared to get Nick.

The room fell into complete silence; there was the bombshell Bec had been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

The silence that filled the motel room after Cass's departure was deafening. It had been a good ten minutes and no one had said a thing. Finally Bec broke the silence.

"Come on Cass, get Nick out of there." Bec mumbled to herself, not really sure how to handle the situation. If it had come from anyone else's mouth she would have called him or her a liar, but Cass was no liar and they all knew it.

Eventually Sam spoke up, it was fairly evident that Dean wasn't going to.

"Ah so Bec, do you know how we are related?" Sam was cautious he didn't want to upset the kid.

"Not really, I was adopted. My mum wouldn't tell me anything, but I did some snooping once and I found this."

Bec pulled a took a locket off from around her neck, she carefully opened it and handed it to Sam.

"It was in an envelope with my name on it and a card that said just said I'm sorry I had to leave you and I know that one day you will meet your brothers. Mum never gave it to me though."

Dean walked up behind Sam and looked at the two pictures in the locket.

Sam was the first to talk, "that's dad…and us."

"I need a drink" Before Bec could even blink Dean was at the fridge opening a beer.

"Look kid I don't know where you got this picture from, but there's no way we are related, dad would never have done that to mum." Dean wasn't up for dealing with this crap especially after the whole Adam ordeal.

"Dean Bec is so young it would have been way after mum."

"No Sammy, it's just not possible, we do not have a sister damnit."

"Look mate, it's not like I asked for this either I was quite alright on my own until Cass dragged me here." Bec felt the guys had made it fairly obvious they didn't want anything to do with her, but hey she was used to that.

Before anyone had the chance to reply Cass reappeared with a young man who looked about 21. He was tall with short brown hair and was wearing a baseball cap.

Bec quickly ran up to the boy and hugged him.

"Thanks Cass."

Cass gave a slight nod and walked into the kitchen signaling Sam and Dean to follow him.

"We'll be back in a minute Bec in the meantime you should see to Nick's cut under his hat."

"Thanks Cass" She gave him a smile, other than Nick Cass was the only friend that Bec had ever known. Sure he could be an emotionless pain in the ass sometimes, but he had always come through for her on her dreaded darker nights.

Bec took off Nick's hat and gestured to the bed.

"Sit, you big dufus."

"Hey hey easy on the dufus calling you peanut." He gave her a quick smirk and sat down he knew how much she hated it when he called her that.

"Wait here I'm going to see if they have a first aid box."

"Oh baby please don't go." He sung tauntingly, he loved that his best friend was some badass chick and no matter how much she tried she would still always secretly need him. He swore to protect her ever since the first time he saw the way she was treated. Man he could have killed that bastard.

"Shut up, idgit." She smiled as she walked to the kitchen, my God she had the sexiest best friend and damn he could sing. What a dork.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt but do you have a first aid box?"

"Yeah kid there's one in the bathroom." Dean said without looking at her, obviously she had interrupted something.

"I'm _not_ a kid."

"Look the adults are talking so go watch the hi-5 or something."

"Dean come on man be nice." Sam felt bad for the girl I mean she was their sister after all. It wasn't her fault their dad shipped her away to Australia.

"Fine go watch Dora the-"

"You know what I don't need this shit, Cass will you just zap me home already I refuse to believe this dick is my brother."

"I can't Bec this is important we need you here."

"Do I not get a say in this?"

Cass gave Bec a sympathetic look as if to say 'I'm sorry, but no.'

"Damn it Cass this sucks."

"Yeah well life's a bitch, deal with it sweet heart." Dean snapped, he knew it wasn't the kid's fault but damnit why hadn't his dad told them about her before.

Bec completely ignored Dean, what a dick. She turned and began to walk to the bathroom.

"Bec this is a family matter, you're family needs you."

Cass spoke with such calmness on the matter that it pissed her off. He had known about this the whole time she had known him and just failed to mention it until now when they needed her. All those nights she spent a mess, alone, depressed and he failed to mention she had two brothers. If anything this just proved that the only person in the world she could rely on was Nick.

Bec froze and turned slightly; she calmly stated, "I have no family" and went on to the bathroom.

"Man talk about gloomy." Dean said as he turned back to Cass and Sam continuing where they left off.

Bec found the first aid box and returned to Nick, she sat down next to him and got out some disinfectant wipes.

"Hey buddy, this might sting a little."

"I'm sure I can handle it Becs., but if I'm really good can I have a lollypop?"

"Shut up dummy." Bec smiled, those guys in the kitchen they may be blood related, but Nick was her family.

Bec started to wipe the blood from Nicks head getting closer to the cut.

"Bec, why are we here? Who are those guys?"

Bec shifted a bit on her seat obviously uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. She had never been a spill her heart type of girl, which Nick both admired and hated at the same time. She was able to hold herself together better than any girl he had ever known, but sometimes she just needed to let someone in but it was like she didn't know how. Either that or she was to scared to.

"I don't know, hopefully Cass will take us home soon."

"Come on Bec, it's me you're talking to her, what's going on?"

"Man how did you get this cut again?"

Nick reached up and grabbed her hand slowly bringing it down, he held her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Bec, why are you so scared? It's me, your best friend since forever. We hunt together, fight together and live together. Tell me what's going on peanut. "

Bec sighed and looked away.

"Those guys in there are…well they're my brothers, or half brothers anyway." Nick just stared at Bec in shock, she had brothers? No way. She didn't need them she had him. What was Castiel playing at anyway?

"You…you have brothers?"

"I know, crazy right? We have the same dad; she shipped me to Australia when I was too young to remember. I didn't know I had family, you know? It doesn't matter though, they don't want anything to do with me, I'm just the horrible child their dad had with someone else."

Sam, Dean and Castiel had been listening silently to the conversation being had in the next room. Dean felt guilt for the kid, she did seem pretty awesome, but he just couldn't come to terms with the fact that his dad never mentioned her to him or Sammie.


	3. The fallout

A month had passed since Castiel had dropped the sibling bomb. The boys had actually taken a liking to Bec once they had gotten over the initial shock of having a sister. They had even taken her on and Nick on a hunt with them just to test her out, just a poltergeist; very low key. Bec had blown them away on how good a hunter she actually was, this was where she won Sam's respect. Dean however took a little longer, but he immediately claimed her as his sister when she expressed how impressed she was with his cassette tape collection.

Castiel had been gone the entire month, he practically dropped the bomb and then left claiming,  
"They would work better as a team once they became better acquainted with each other."

The four of them returned to a motel after finishing their latest hunt and needless to say they were all exhausted. Sam and Dean however still had questions for Bec that she had been avoiding, questions she obviously didn't want to answer, but being family Dean decided it was time she filled them in.

"Okay guys I'm going to have a quick shower, I have blood in my hair; yuck." Bec began to walk towards the bathroom as Nick sprawled out on the bed.

"Wait Bec, can we ah…talk?" Sam tried to sound gentle yet confident.

"Um sure…I guess." Bec slowly moved towards the bed Nick was now sitting on, she sat next to him.

Nick had always been her comfort, the over protective best friend, big brother she never had (or never knew she had).

"Well we know that you are ultimately here to help us, but don't you have any family waiting for you?"

Bec immediately began to feel uncomfortable and Nick sensed it, instinctively he moved closer to her, reassuring her he was there.

"Ah no" Bec smiled faintly.

"No family? No cousins that are going to be looking for you? Friends? Relatives?" Dean found it hard to believe this girl had no one that would be concerned for her whereabouts right now.

"Nope, can I go shower now?"

Nick was starting to get annoyed at how the boys were interrogating HIS Rebecca; she really wasn't a talker so he knew how much this would have been killing her.

"Come on kid why are you lying to us?" Dean didn't want to admit it, but he had done the research he knew she had a stepfather, but he didn't know why she wasn't telling them.

"I'm not lying" Bec snapped defensively.

"Yes you are and don't yell at me like that I'm your older brother." Bec jumped up to her feet now standing face to face with Dean. Nick was right behind her ready to jump in if she needed him to.

"I barely know you so don't you dare pull the older brother card on me!"

"You know me well enough to know we are family!"

"Oh please I already told you I HAVE NO FAMILY! For goodness sake Castiel, where THE HELL ARE YOU. TAKE ME HOME!"

"He's not going to show kiddo." Sam tried to calm the situation, but it seemed that Bec had a temper like Deans.

"DON'T call me kiddo! I've been looking after myself for as long as I can remember!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset-"

"Well you did, so stop it."

Dean was getting pissed; he hated being lied to especially by family members and as far as he was concerned Bec was family now.

"Stop changing the topic, stop lying to us and tell us about your family so we can at least call them and let them know you are okay."

"Nick IS my family!"

"Okay so your stepfather just doesn't exist?"

At those words Bec froze. She realized he knew, he had researched her. Stepfather, no she wouldn't go back to him, she couldn't go back to him. Bec fought all sorts of creatures normal people would be terrified of and none of them scared her like stepfather did.

Becs head dropped and she quietly stated, "I'm going to have a shower."

Bec walked to the bathroom without lifting her head once.

"Bec, hey Bec…. peanut." Nick followed after her as she walked away. She didn't even acknowledge that he was talking to her.

Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He was quite a bit taller than her so his chin rested on top of her head, which was leaning on his chest.

Nick whispered to Bec so her brothers could not hear him "don't worry peanut, I promised I would protect you. I wont let them send you back to him"

Nick kissed Bec on to the top of her head and she simply smiled at him and said "don't call me peanut."

Sam and Dean watched quietly knowing that Dean had hit a nerve. They had only spent one month with Bec, but in that time they had come to realize she was a true Winchester. Didn't let her emotions control her; she was all business and put on a strong front 100 percent of the time. This was the first time they had seen her act, well like a girl. Nick was holding their sister that made Dean a lot madder than he had expected. It was like his older brother protective instincts were kicking in already.

Eventually Bec went into the bathroom, as soon as the shower started Nick started at Dean.

"Dude what the Hell, leave the poor girl alone!"

"Hey, back off she's our sister not yours." Dean spat back.

"Bull shit, you may be blood related, but I'm the one who has taken care of her and has been there for her the past six years. You don't know what she has been through so leave her the hell alone!"

Dean was ready to take a swing at this kid, it was time he learnt about how the Winchesters dealt with people who mess with the family.

Sam knowing how Dean was going to react jumped in the middle and tried to defuse the situation. They had just met Bec and he didn't want to lose her already.

"Look man, we're sorry we didn't mean to upset her, but we just want to do the best we can to look out for our family."

"That's the thing, you're NOT her family, I AM! Don't interrogate her like some child! If she wants to talk to you then she will! Besides if you knew the first thing about Bec you would know she doesn't like to talk about these sorts of things. She deals in her own way on her own. She doesn't need some fake brother jack asses pretending to give a shit about her."

Nick, Sam and Dean were all so caught up in their little fight they hadn't noticed Bec open the door and step out of the bathroom.

Dean pushed passed Sam and BAM his fist collided with Nick's face. Before Nick had a chance to react Bec and Sam had managed to get in between the two rivals.

"Wow, wow, Nick calm down." Bec tried to sooth Nick, he wasn't a hot tempered type of guy, unless someone messed with Bec.

"Oh come on Bec, you don't actually buy this crap about these guys caring about you do you?"

"Nick, I…They…They're family."

"No, Bec, I'M your family."

"I know and you will always be, no one could replace you, but that doesn't chance the fact that they are my brothers. Please can just you try to get along?" Bec was at a loss, it was EXTREMELY rare for Nick to ever get mad at Bec or argue with her.

NO! They are two dicks that NEED you for THEIR problems. As soon as they're done with you they will just toss you to the side or send you back to your stepfather. You remember him right or did you just magically forget? Do you want to go back to him, because I sure as hell don't want to have to patch you up again after he-"

SLAP

Nick was cut off by Becs hand colliding with his face. Never EVER had she hit Nick and never had Nick ever felt threatened by any other people in her life before.

Instantly Bec felt guilty.

"Nick I'm so sor-"

"So that's how it is now? You have a family now so you don't need me anymore?"

"Nick it's not like that, you know it's not like that."

"You know what screw this, I'm out." Nick began walking towards the door.

Bec followed him and reached for his hand trying to get him to stay, but he pulled away and kept walking.

"Nick, please….Nick….don't go."

It was about 10 pm and it was freezing. Nick didn't seem to notice, he packed his bag and left the motel. Bec chased after him yelling.

"Nick…please…don't go…. I'm sorry…. I need you….Nick…..Nick!"

Dean went to follow after her, but Sam pulled him back.

"Dude let her handle it."

The brothers stood there helpless as they listened to their baby sister chase after her only friend.

"Nick please…NICK!" Then everything went silent.

AN: well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I have the next chapter mapped out in my head. Please R&R it would mean the world to me


	4. Moments that wont last

Bec came stumbling back in alone about ten minutes after it had gone quiet. She didn't say a word, she crawled into bed and drifted of into sleep. Both Sam and Dean decided it would be better to leave her alone.

They crawled into their beds and turned out the lights.

Just before Bec felt herself fall into sleep she heard Dean whisper, "I'm sorry kiddo."

Dean woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs, Bec had gone to the diner and bought the boys breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and gave Bec a side hug.

"This smells great kiddo."

"Dig in, oh and don't call me kiddo."

Sam was already at the table eating his breakfast as Bec began to walk away.

"Hey Bec aren't you going to have some?" Sam asked a little concerned.

"No thanks I already ate at the diner." She smiled at them and walked to the Tv flicking through the channels.

Dean turned to Sam with concern all over his face,

"Dude shouldn't she be like a crying mess or something?" Dean asked while stuffing his face with bacon.

"I dunno man, she seems to be okay?"

"She's a chick and her best friend left in the middle of the night. She should at least be upset or something."

"Maybe she is, but she is dealing in her own way?"

"Oh come on Sammy you don't really believe that do you? I bet she didn't eat at the diner either."

"Well what are we meant to do Dean interrogate her?"

"I dunno this whole sister thing is new to me as well, I mean you were always a bit girly, but this is a whole other ball game Sammy."

"Dude stop calling me Sammy, I say we just see how this plays out. We will keep a close eye on her, but I don't want to force her to talk. Last night was an obvious display that she's not used to letting people in."

Dean grabbed another slice of bacon and continued to talk to Sam.

"Yeah well I'm a Winchester and I'm not used to letting family members suffer."

"Dean, just give it time okay…OKAY?"

"Fine Sammy, fine-"

The brothers were interrupted by a loud banging noise that sounded like someone had broken the door down.

They both rushed into the front room where Bec was only to find her pinned to a wall.

"BEC!"

"Well look what we have here, looks like I hit the Winchester jackpot."

Sam and Dean went flying against the wall opposite Bec.

"Son of a bitch! I wish people would stop doing that! Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

The short bald man standing in the doorways eyes turned black as he smiled at Dean.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch."

"You already said that" the demon remarked.

"Hey Bec, would you like the honor of sending this thing back to hell?"

Bec didn't reply, she just stared,; actually she looked horrified.

"Bec?!"

"Sorry, Bec isn't available right now, she's too scared to talk. See this disgusting meat suite I'm in just happens to be her stepfathers and let's just say he was never that nice to poor little Becky here."

"Shut up." Was all Bec could manage to say.

"Oh come on kiddo, he only hit you because his life was shallow."

"Shut…up."

"Oh hitting a nerve are we?" The man made his way to Bec.

"Don't you touch her!" Sam yelled feeling rather useless.

"Let's have some fun shall we?" He stated as he pulled out a knife and started cutting into Becs skin.

Bec didn't even whimper, the blade cut through her skin but she refused to get a reaction. Soon enough her eyes began to well up and she began to feel lightheaded. Becs eyes became heavy and she could no longer hold up her head with her own strength.

"Well this is no where near as fun as I thought it would be"

Just as the demon went in for the final blow a gunshot rang throughout the motel room. Bec, Sam and Dean all dropped to the floor.

Bec felt someone pull her into a hug, she opened her eyes enough to see who it was.

"Nick…you came back" Bec stated with what little strength she had left.

"Of course, I made a promise."

Bec smiled and then closed her eyes.

"You okay there peanut?"

"Don't call me that, I'm just going to rest my eyes for a second."

Sam and Dean were already patching Bec up.

Nick picked up Bec and carried her to the bed. She faintly smiled at him and without opening her eyes she calmly stated.

"Thanks Dofus."

"Whatever peanut."

Nick stood up to walk away when Bec called back for him.

"Hey Nick."

"Yeah buddy."

"I'm really sorry."

"Me too."

"You know you are and always will be my family."

Bec let a single tear roll down her cheek, something Nick had never witnessed. He laid down on the bed and put his arm around Bec.

"I know and I promise I will never leave you again."

With that Bec fell asleep in his arms.

Sam and Dean walked back into the room to find their little sister asleep in the arms of Nick. A part of Dean still hated that guy and wanted to beat him to a pulp for touching his sister, but another part of him just wanted to let his little sister be happy. So they let them sleep because in that moment there was peace amongst the Winchesters. How were they ever to know that their little sisters world was about to be shattered into a million pieces.


	5. Love you Peanut

Bec was quite rudely pulled out of her sleep by a loud noise outside.

"What the hell was that?" she heard Dean demand.

"I dunno, knowing our luck nothing good." Sam responded.

Suddenly Castiel was standing in the middle of the room.

"Cass? Where have you been?" I asked rather annoyed at the way he left things.

"There's no time, Bec you have to leave." Castiel looked serious, but hey it was Cass he always looked serious.

"What? Why?"

"They're here you have to go."

"Cass, whose here?"

"Bec you have to go. Now!"

There was another loud bang this time it sounded like someone was trying to break down the door.

"I'm not leaving, you can't make me go Cass."

Cass paced over to Bec touched her forehead and just like that she was gone.

"What the hell Cass!" was all Dean could muster.

"Don't worry she's with Bobby, he knows she is coming right now we have bigger things to deal with like the demons trying to get in here to kill your sister."

"Son of a bitch." Dean had a feeling that between Bec and Sam his hair was going to fall out a lot sooner than he had hoped.

Nick, Dean and Sam grabbed their guns and got ready for the attack. Nick had been surprisingly quiet throughout this whole ordeal. Dean was surprised he didn't put up a fight when Cass sent Bec away. Dean had a horrible feeling Nick knew something and wasn't sharing with the group.

Before Dean had a chance to say anything the door was knocked down and the fight began.

"Where is she Dean? Come on boy you're playing with fire."

"Sorry bitch, you're not having her." Dean stabbed the demon and moved on to help Sam.

Nick was fighting a tall thin brunette woman. She was taking her time taunting him with a knife to his chest.

"You can't save her. You never could. You hate her really don't you. That bitch ruined your life. Come on you know secretly you want to kill her, you want to watch her suffer. Let's do it…together."

"I would die before I hurt her and those brothers of hers they would too."

The demon smirked at him and whispered in his ear, "Well handsome, that can be arranged."

Nick felt a sharp pain in his stomach and sure enough the demon had stabbed him. Suddenly the demon let go and collapsed. Dean had killed her and Nick fell to the ground.

"Hey hey, buddy don't you go dying on me." Dean said as he pulled the knife out of Nick's stomach.

"Are they all gone?" Nick asked rather breathlessly.

"They're all gone, you did good kid, you did good."

Nick smiled and started to cough up blood.

"Sammy! Get over here."

"Crap, I'll get the first aid kit."

"Don't bother, it's too late." Nick smiled, he didn't mind he had protected his Rebecca and now it was her brother's turn.

"Don't go saying crap like that, Bec is going to kill us if we let you die and I don't want to deal with a pissed off teenage girl."

Amongst all this Castiel had disappeared again, Nick hoped he had gone to get Bec he really would like to see her one last time.

Sam and Dean carried Nick over to the bed and laid him down trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

"You guys have to promise me something." Nick said shortly through his breaths. Really he was just trying to focus on breathing.

"Sure, but I'm not going to kiss you." Dean was trying to shed light on the situation, but it wasn't really working.

"Haha gross. Promise me you will look after Bec. She will push you away at first, but she needs you guys. She needs family."

"Sure man, we promise. She is our family now and we would die for her." Sam replied and Dean nodded in agreement.

"And you have to burn my body, don't let her try to do anything stupid."

Nick let out a smile and suddenly Castiel reappeared with Bec.

"What the HELL Cass, can you please just tell me whats-" then she saw Nick lying on the bed and blood. She saw lots of blood.

Bec ran to Nick.

"What the hell happened to you? Sammy go get the first aid kit!" Sam just looked at the floor, it really was too late.

"Sam, SAM!"

"Bec" Nick coughed. "It's too late buddy. It's okay it really is."

"Don't say shit like that Nick, this isn't funny!"

Bec flung around to face Castiel.

"Come on Cass you have to do something, work your voodoo mojo and fix him!"

"I'm sorry Bec, I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Just do it already!"

Nicks coughing brought her attention back to him.

"Hey buddy don't worry, it's okay I'll...I'll fix this." Beck pulled up his shirt and started applying pressure on the wound.

"Sammy go get the first aid box. NOW!" but Sam didn't move, no one did.

"Someone…. someone help him…please…" Beck's eyes were burning; they were full of tears threating to spill over.

Nick gently grabbed Beck's hand with what little strength he had. They were now covered in his blood.

"I can't go on without you," She whispered to him.

"Yes you can and you will. I want you to." He said gently.

It was becoming harder and harder for him to breath, he knew his time was almost up.

"Come here buddy."

Beck laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, trying her hardest to hold herself together.

He gently kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Love you peanut." And then it was silent.


	6. A Hunter's Goodbye

"Dean we have to move the body. She's been lying there with him for two hours." Sam whispered.

Nick had stopped breathing two hours ago, but Bec refused to let go. The shock had all been too much and she had fallen asleep holding onto her dead best friend.

"I know, I know" was all Dean could bring himself to say. Castiel hadn't said a word since it had all happened. Dean was sure this was affecting him just as much as them.

Dean made his way over to the bed and gently slid his arm under Beck's legs and pulled her up into his arms, she whimpered a little, but didn't wake up.

"Shhh kiddo, it's okay…I gotcha" Dean whispered as he carried her to the other bed and laid her down. Her cheeks were stained with tears and his heart broke in two, but right now he needed to be strong. He had made a promise.

"Nick…don't go." Beck continued to whimper as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Shh…Beck…I've got you….shhh." Rebecca calmed in her sleep and Dean turned to help Sam with Nick's body.

They carried him out to the car and built a fire to give him a proper hunter's send off. Castiel stayed and watched over Beck, he felt bad for her. Beck was the first human friend Castiel had made, she had taught him who to feel compassion.

Beck stirred and opened her eyes. She quickly shot up in her bed and scanned the room when she realized she was no longer holding Nick. She was praying that it was all just a horrible dream.

"I'm terribly sorry Rebecca, but Nick is at peace now." Castiel really didn't know what to say to the poor girl.

Sam and Dean walked back in the motel room and saw Beck was awake. She was staring off into space, her eyes were glazed and her hair was a mess.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Sam asked gently as he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

She just continued to stare out the window; she didn't acknowledge that anyone was talking to her.

Dean spotted Nick's blood all over her hands and jumper; he knew that they had to clean her up.

"Beck, we have to get you cleaned up okay?" Dean said as he slowly moved towards her.

Still no response, just silent tears slowly falling from her eyes.

Dean slowly picked her up and took her to the bathroom. He gently washed her hands and pulled off the jumper she was wearing and replaced it with one of his own, which was obviously way to big for her tiny frame.

Dean moved to pick her up again, but she pushed his hand away.

"I can do it." Was all she said as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and towards the car. She knew what was coming and her heart sunk deeper and deeper with every step she took towards the door.

The car ride was dead silent, no one spoke, no one wanted to.

They arrived at an empty field where Sam and Dean had made a pile of wood and Nick was on top. As they walked closer and closer to the body Beck began to feel more and more nauseous. Eventually it became too much, she turned around as her stomach started to empty itself. Sam pulled her hair out of her face and tried to calm his broken little sister.

"Shhhh…. it's okay kiddo."

Everything was blurry, Beck couldn't remember getting in the car, she didn't remember walking here, but she did know that they were about to destroy any chance of bringing Nick back.

Just as Dean was about to light the pile she screamed for him to stop.

"NO…WAIT! We can't do this, there has to be something we can do." She looked at all three of the guys pleadingly. Her eyes were begging for them to help Nick.

"We can't Beck, I'm sorry."

"No, he can't be, we can find a healer, we have to try. There has to be someone somewhere who can work some kind of mojo to fix him." Beck was talking so fast all three found it hard to keep up with her. She was desperate; they were about to burn her best friend, her hero.

"No Beck. He's dead." Was all Castiel said.

"I mean come on guys if angels are real, why is it so impossible to believe that someone can heal Nick? He hasn't been gone that long, he-"

Before she had a chance to finish reasoning Castiel had used his power to light the fire. In about two seconds the whole pile was engulfed, Nick's body included.

Beck ran straight towards the pile.

"NO!"

She sure as hell wasn't going to let her only friend die before she did, she was going to save him. She had to get to him or at least die with him.

"NICK!" She continued to run towards the fire when two strong bodies grabbed her by the waist pulling her back.

Sam and Dean had a hold of her trying to calm her down, but she wouldn't give up. It took both of their strength combined to hold her back; her emotions and rage were giving her some type of super strength.

"Let go of me! I have to get to Nick! Let go! NICK!" She was in hysterics squirming with all of her might to get out of her brothers grips. Her cry was not that of a small one, her sobs were coming from the bottom of her stomach. They weren't letting her go though.

"He's gone Beck." Dean tried to calm her but it wasn't working.

"NO! Let go of me! PLEASE! Nick….Nick!...NICK!" Her mind and her body were exhausted, but she wasn't giving up. She was determined; she would climb on that pile and get him down or die with him trying. There was no way in hell she was going to be left behind.

"Beck…shh….just calm down kiddo." Sam offered.

"NO….NICK! PLEASE. You can't leave me! NICK!" Castiel walked up in front of the three and looked straight into Beck's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as he lifted his hand.

"No…please…Cass…" tears were freely flowing down her cheeks.

Then everything went black and instantly she fell asleep. Her body went limp in her brother's arms. Dean turned away as he let a single tear escape his glazed eyes.

They carried her body to the car and waited for the fire to go out. Once again the car drive was silent.

Sam carried Beck back inside and laid her on the bed. She was awake, but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

Dean was the first one to break the silence.

"Dude, what are we supposed to do now?"

"You need her Dean, you two are all she has left."

"I say we take the kid on a holiday, no hunting for a while." Sam put in his opinion.

"That's not an option." Castiel responded.

"What do you mean that's not an option we made a promise to take care of her." Dean spat back.

"She has work to do." Castiel said with no emotions.

"I don't care she's my sister and she needs a break. So screw you and you're stupid little pixy friends." Dean stated as he pushed past Cass and walked towards the bathroom. He sure as hell could for one long hot shower right now.

"She has work to do." Castiel repeated.

"Cass, she's just a kid." Sam decided to speak up again before his brother knocked out his only friend.

Castiel looked down, he knew. Damn it he cared about her too, but the world didn't stop spinning because she was upset.

"I know Sam, but there are lots of just kids out there who are going to lose their families too if we don't get to work."

"No." Dean interjected. "She is my sister, my family and I do what's best for my family and right now that is giving my sister a break. Got it?"

Before Castiel had a chance to respond Beck sat up and walked towards the door. She hated the fighting; it was too much to deal with. It was all way too much to deal with. Her best friend gone, her mum gone, her dad gone. Her heart was so far past broken she was sure it could never be repaired. She was exhausted in every way possible and just plain tired of everything. She was just…done.

"Hey kiddo where are you going?" Sam asked as they all watched her open the door.

"Out." She quietly said without looking at them.

Just before she could leave Castiel calmly, very calmly stated.

"If you do it, I'm just going to have to bring you back."

Rebecca froze in the doorway staring out at the night sky. He would do it too. He couldn't bring Nick back, but if she killed herself he would bring her back in a heartbeat. How was that fair? Why did she deserve to live, but Nick didn't? Why should she get life while he was dead?

Sam and Dean stared at Castiel in shock then back at Beck. She wouldn't do it would she? Castiel was wrong…wasn't he?

Rebecca didn't respond she just continued walking, leaving the door wide open and walked out into the night letting her tears that she had kept locked away all these years have their say.


End file.
